


Blondie

by kalyri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SQW Day Three]  A curse to save their lives… changed her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own OUAT or its associated characters; I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: None that I know of.
> 
> Notes: Day Three of Swan Queen Week: Amnesia. So… have fun with this one.

-x-

 

“What do you mean she doesn’t remember?!”  Came the loud burst just outside of her hospital room door.  The voice wasn’t familiar, but the person who’d spoke seemed to be angry that she didn’t remember something.  Remember what?  Well, it would seem that person knew well enough.  “She… she has to remember.”  Came the next statement through the door, followed by mumbled and muted speaking.  It was all very confusing.  But she sat there on her hospital bed with her legs hanging over the side, swinging them back and forth as she stared at the tiled floor.

 

_What don’t I remember?_   She wondered silently to herself.  With a sigh, she leans back and lays backwards across the bed, her head hanging off the other end as she settled.  “I’m so bored.”  She called to the ceiling.  “Hey Doc!”  There was a muted ‘excuse me’ through the door before it was opened and she was greeted by the mildly attractive blonde alcoholic from earlier.

 

“Yes Regina?”  She scrunched her nose at the name as she stared at him, appearing upside-down in her vision.  He sighed frustrated, before asking again, “Yes, Reggie?”  The blonde’s face was priceless, a look of shock as she heard the name on the other side of the door, but the doctor was merely annoyed at having to change the way he addressed the woman.

 

“When can I get outta here?”  She asked, a very thick New York accent rolled off her tongue, which furthered the shock on the blonde’s face.  _Very cute._   She made a note of talking to the blonde whenever she was released.

 

“When we figure out how to fix you, Regina.  I’ve already told you this.”  The doctor finished and the brunette furrowed her brow in annoyance at the use of her full name once more. 

 

“I’ve told ya, call me Reggie.  Ain’t nobody calls me Regina no more.”  The man cringed at hearing the accent from the woman he’d used to call ‘mayor’.  “What?”  She snapped.

 

“Just… stay quiet.  Maybe I can find something to occupy your time.  But right now, I’m speaking with the sheriff.”  He closed the door then.

 

“Sheriff?  Why the hell’s the sheriff involved?!”  She yelled through the door, sitting up and turning towards the door, so her legs hung off the opposite side of the bed.  The door opened again and she smirked at the amount of frustration she was causing this man.

 

“Because there was an accident.”  He moved to close the door again.

 

“What accident?”  There was an audible sigh of frustration this time, and he turned to the blonde that was on the other side of the door.

 

“You go and talk to her, I have patients to attend to.”  He left the door opened this time and walked off as the blonde in jeans and red leather jacket walked in. 

 

“Well hello there beautiful.”  The brunette spoke with a tilt of her head.  “To what do I owe this pleasure?”  Her eyes slowly raked up and down the blonde’s figure.

 

“God, you’re like a whole different person.”  The blonde muttered under her breath.  “Listen, Regina—“

 

“Reggie.  God, why does nobody understand this?  I’m not this Regina person.  Call me Reggie.”  The brunette crossed her arms then.

 

“Fine, Reggie.  There was an accident a few days ago… and you were hit pretty hard with…”  Well, the blonde couldn’t say magic, that would freak out any normal person, and this particular person believed she was normal, so bad idea.  “Well, we haven’t found the object responsible, but it’s left quite a mark.”  The blonde paused.  “Do… Do you remember my name… at all?”  The brunette leaned forward and stared at the blonde’s face, she was oddly familiar, and comforting. 

 

“Nope.”  The blonde’s shoulders sank and gleam of listlessness seemed to enter her eyes.  “But… maybe you could tell me anyways?”  The blonde got the impression then that if the woman had been chewing gum, that she’d probably be popping it, and that brought a smile to her face. 

 

“Alright.”  Looking around the room, she spotted a chair.  Without a thought, she brought it over and sank down into it in front of Reggie.  “Alright, Reggie.”  She smiled, as the brunette nodded at the correct use of her name.  “My name… is Emma.  Sheriff Emma Swan.”  She paused.  “And… together… we have… we have a son.”  She felt tears come to her eyes.  “And this is all my fault.”  She leaned forward and let her head drop into the brunette’s lap.  Reggie hands went up into the air as she looked shocked and surprised at the woman’s way of acting. 

 

“What… what are you doing?”  She asked.  “This isn’t your fault.  I haven’t lost nothin’.”  She paused.  “I don’t have a son.  And I sure as hell don’t have no girlfriend.”  There were more sobs, but Emma moved back from the brunette’s lap.

 

“No, Reggie… it is my fault.”  She paused.  “You… you saved me and Mary-Mar… Snow, from this… this curse  in a well.  Yo—“

 

“Curse?  Now what the hell are you goin’ on about…”

 

“Magic, Reggie—Regina.  You took this cursed magic into your body… and when we came through the portal… you were on the ground…”  Another few tears fell.  “Henry told me what you did… and we brought you here…”  She paused. “They told me you’d woken up.  So I came rushing over… I even… I even forgot to bring Henry to come see you…”  Taking a breath she continued.  “Then Whale told me… that you don’t remember anything… you don’t even remember living in Storybrooke.”

 

“Storybrooke?  That’s one helluva name for a town.  No, I was born and raised in Brooklyn.”  Reggie responded.  “And the last thing I remember is goin’ to work…. I crossed a street… and some dickbag hit me with his taxi.”  Emma snorted at Reggie’s explanation.

 

“I guess it would feel like that.”  There was a knock on the door then, and Emma jumped and turned her head to see the familiar face of her ten year old son.  “Henry… what…”

 

“Grandma brought me… said that I should probably be here too… Hey Mom!”  He waved before sprinting forward and grabbing her around the waist and hugging tightly.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  Everything was still for a moment.

 

“I…”  She paused as the kid looked up at her then.  “I’m sorry… I… don’t know you.”  Henry’s smile dropped  as his mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“But…”  Tears welled in his eyes.  “But you’re my mom!”  He cried.  “You… you adopted me when I was little, a baby.  And you loved me.  You gave up everything just to keep me!”  He sobbed.  “You even let me stay with Emma when… when you guys started dating.”  He paused.  “You said that… you said that you loved me… no matter what.  No matter what!  You can’t forget me!”  He buried his head in her lap in much the way Emma had. 

 

“I’m sorry, kid.  I guess it doesn’t always work out for the best.”  Emma muttered, as she ran her hands over her face.  “We’ll… we’ll let her get some rest.  And I’ll see about finding her family in Brooklyn… they must be worried.”  She stood up then and grabbed Henry by the shoulders.

 

“No!  You can’t take my mom away Emma!  She’s my mom!”  He cried, refusing to move. 

 

“Henry!”  Emma shot. 

 

“Maybe…”  Reggie looked up at Emma, her eyes glossy.  “Maybe you can leave him here for a bit.  We could talk.”  She paused.  “If… if you say I’m this Regina… maybe he can spark my memory… right?”  Emma faltered, not actually believing that Reggie would take any stock in this since she’d blurted out that bit about the curse and magic.

 

“Yea… sure.  I can… be back in a few hours…”  She paused, looking between Henry and Reggie, jealousy sparked at the thought that the woman wanted to spend time with Henry instead of her.  But then she remembered how much Regina had loved Henry, she’d even sent Henry to live with her when their fake relationship had been found out—she’d thought it had been what was best for the kid. 

 

“Okay… thank you Emma.”  Reggie said with a smile, watching Emma’s back as the blonde left the room and shut the door.  “So… me and blondie were dating?  How did that happen?”  Henry sniffled before launching into the story, eager to help his mother remember the life they’d had.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I kinda… left this one short… I may continue it in another prompt this week… or I could expand on it onceS SQW is over. For all intents and purposes, for now, this is a one-shot and completed.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
